The disclosure concerns a printer or copier system with a pre-processing unit and/or a post-processing unit in which a common control panel is provided for a printing unit and a processing unit. The disclosure also concerns a method for the operation of a printer or copier system with a pre-processing unit and/or a post-processing unit as well as an operating unit for the operation of a printer or copier system with a pre-processing unit and/or a post-processing unit.
In known printer or copier systems, individual components (such as printers, pre- and post-processing units) in what are known as printer or copier paths respectively have a separate control panel whose user interface has been created for the respective component. Furthermore, electrophotographic printer or copier systems are known in which a common control panel is provided for a feeder unit and a print unit. The control panel has been operated with the aid of a special software that provides a common user interface for the feeder unit and the print unit. However, an exchange of the feeder unit with a feeder unit of another type is only possible when the software of the operating unit has been exchanged. An integration of further components of the print path is not possible in known electrophotographic printer or copier systems. Thus various components of the print path have different user interfaces with different operating philosophies. A simple and central operation of the print path is presently not possible in electrophotographic printer or copier systems.
A printer or copier in which the operation of accessory devices for pre- and/or post-processing can be mutually operated via a common operating unit of the printer or copier is known from the document DE 196 11 645 A1. Based on the sensor signals, a controller of the printer or copier generates corresponding signals for the control of various working devices within the printer or copier.
A printing system with two printers working in tandem operation is known from the document DE 198 36 745 A1, whereby at least the control panel computer of the first printer and second printer are connected with one another via a data line. The document is a disclosure document of a patent application by Océ´ Printing System GmbH. A control unit of the first printer and a control unit of the second printer are also connected with one another via a data line. Changed setting values are automatically directly transmitted to the other control unit, such that other parameters can be adapted in the second control unit with the aid of the transmitted adjustment value.
From the document US 2001/0055492, a printer or copier is known in which a user interface for a supervisor is also provided over a network with the aid of a web server. In particular settings of the printer or copier can thereby also be set simply from a remote location.